ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit 2013 Institutionen
Institutionen und Leute vor Ort Initiativen zu Themen von Openit ('''fett' gedruckte haben bereits zugesagt)'' Institutionen & Leute Institutionen & Orte im Gebiet von Openit rings um den Moritzplatz und Oranienplatz in Kreuzberg thumb|left|666px Institution hinzufügen? Kennt ihr eine Institution vor Ort? Oder seid ihr selbst eine? Tragt sie/euch hier in die Liste ein. Initiativen können sie/euch dann finden. Bietet Räume oder Unterstützung an. Falls ihr den Eintrag nicht selbst vornehmen wollt, postet ihn unten in die Kommentare oder schreibt (auch für Fragen) eine Mail an: ooewi.mail@googlemail.com Platz, Ort oder Gelegenheit eintragen? Siehe kleine Anleitung am Seitenende . . . . . . . Adalbertstraße *Mittelpunktbibliothek Adalbertstraße Nr. 2 *'Kotti e.V. - Sozial und (inter)kulturell aktiv im Kiez, Adalbertstraße 95a (dabei) '''Sie stellen den Familiengarten am Freitag zur Verfügung. *Kreuzberg Museum, Geschichte Kreuzbergs + wechselne Sonderausstellungen, Adalbertstraße 95a *Arbeiterwohlfahrt AWO Begegnungszentrum, Adalbertstraße 23A *Zugang zum Kinderbauernhof am Mauerplatz *Co Up - Coworking Space, Adalbertstraße 8 . Bergfriedstraße *Apotheke am Wassertor, Bergfriedstraße 20 . Dresdener Straße *IdeFix-Fixpunkt gGmbH - Hilfe für Drogenabhängige, Dresdener Straße 20 *Kurdisches Zentrum Berlin e.V., Dresdener Straße 8 *Kino Babylon, Dresdner Straße 126 *LAIS Engineering - Maschinenbau, Anlagen, Getriebe, 3D Konstruktion, Berechnungen, FE, Dresdener Straße 8 *Art. 13 Studio Tango Argentino Tanzschule, Dresdener Straße 11 *INA.KINDER.GARTEN gemeinnützige GmbH, Dresdener Straße 128 *Fräulein Wild | Cafe - Kuchen, Torten etc., Dresdener Straße 13 *Allet rund | Laden für Frauen Mode, Dresdener Straße 16 *Biker' Shop, Fahrrad An- & Verkauf, Verleih, Reparatur, Zubehör sowie Biker- und Motoradkleidung, Dresdener Straße 25 *noon - raum für gestaltung, 9 GestalterInnen aus den Bereichen Architektur, Schmuck-, Produkt-, Web- und Modedesign arbeiten hier, mit Werkstatt und Galerie, Dresdener Straße 26 *Renderkitchen, Architekturvisualisierung, Dresdener Straße 32 *D36 CO:WORKING SPACE, Co Working Space, Dresdener Straße 36 *Grundstücksverwaltung GmbH & Co. KG, Dresdener Straße 113 . Erkelenzdamm *Zentraler Hebammenruf e.V., Berliner Hebammenverband, Erkelenzdamm 33 *Inkognito Gesellschaft für faustdicke Überraschungen mbH, Handel für Haushaltsdinge und Geschenke, Erkelenzdamm 11-13 *Rabe KG Buch- und Offsetdruck, Buch- und Offsetdruckerei, Erkelenzdamm 11 *LÜDKE Tischlerei Ralf Lüdke, Holzarbeiten auf Wunsch, Erkelenzdamm 7 *Social Impact Lab, z.B. '''mit be-able, Erkelenzdamm 59-61' . Jakobkirchstraße Legiendamm *Zur kleinen Markthalle, Restaurant, Legiendamm 32 Leuschnerdamm *Misfit Bar, Bar, Leuschnerdamm 41 *Städt. Kindertagesstätte, Kindertagesstätte, Leuschnerdamm 33 *cosmoblonde GmbH, Websites, Leuschnerdamm 31 *Henne Alt Berliner Wirtshaus, Wirtshaus, Leuschnerdamm 25 *MAD EYE Creative Service, Design, Kunst, Bühne, Leuschnerdamm 19 *Paul Willer GmbH, Großhandel für Accessories (Kleidung), Leuschnerdamm 13 *edition sigma e.K., Sozialwissenschaftlicher Fachbuchverlag, Leuschnerdamm 13 *Kinderbauernhof Am Mauerplatz e.V., Kinderbauernhof, Leuschnerdamm 9 *'Group Global 3000, Ausstellungs- & Projektraum für Kunst und Nachhaltigkeit, Leuschnerdamm 19 (dabei) 'Stellen ihren 'Raum' und Unterstützung zur Verfügung Lobeckstraße *Piening GmbH, Zeitarbeit Vermittlung, Kurfürstenstraße 130 *Planet Earth Studio, Tonstudio, Lobeckstraße 30-35 *Futon-Etage Groß- und Einzelhandels-GmbH, Möbel und Matrazen, Lobeckstraße 36 'Luckauer Straße' *Textilkunst aus Konfliktstoff, Textile Kunstwerke aus den Konfliktstoffen alter und aktueller Zeiten, Luckauer Straße 13 *F.C.A. Facility Management und Bauunternehmen GmbH, 030 61779000, Luckauer Straße 1 *Alfred Döblin Platz - kleiner schöner Park an der Ecke zur Sebastian und Dresdener Straße . 'Naunynstraße' *AMOS e.V. - für Wohnungslose und von Wohnungslosigkeit bedrohte, Naunynstraße 61 *Frauenzentrum Schokoladenfabrik e.V. - Beratung, Bildung, Dienstleistung und Freizeitangeboten, Naunynstraße 72 *Nachbarschaftsladen Naunynstraße - soziales Bürgerarbeits-Projekt mit Kinderbetreuung, Einkaufshilfe, Kiezfrühstück, Ausflüge und vieles mehr, Naunynstraße 65 *Ballhaus Naunynstraße, Kulturort - hauptsächlich (Migrant_innen)-Theater, Naunynstraße 27 *Theater Absurda Comica, Theater, Naunynstraße 65 *Mixtur 36 e.V., Sport-, Bildungs- und Kulturzentrum, Naunynstraße 63 *Wäscherei Edmund Görn, Naunynstraße 55 *Bilderrahmen Landwehr GmbH, Bilderrahmenwerkstatt, Naunynstraße 38 *Spielplätze, zwei große Spielplätze sind hier mit Basketballfeld, Klettergerüsten, Schaukeln, Wasserpumpe etc. . . Oranienplatz *Art en chocolat, Schokoladenkunst, Oranienplatz 15 *Kuchen Kaiser, Kaffee, Kuchen, Essen, Oranienplatz 11-13 *Flüchtlingscamp *Drachenbrunnen . Oranienstraße *Arkasus e.V. - Interkulturelles und soziales Zentrum für alles Mögliche! Oranienstraße 25 *Familiengarten - Nachbarschaftsgarten des Kotti e.V. - Interkulturelles und Soziales aller Art, Oranienstraße 34 *Migrationsrat Berlin-Brandenburg e.V. - Dachverband für über 70 "Migrant_innen" Selbstorganisationen, Oranienstraße 34 *NGBK Berlin - Neue Gesellschaft für Bildende Kunst e.V. - Wechselnde Ausstellungen mit Gegenwartskunst, Oranienstraße 25 *Museum der Dinge, Werbund: Museum für Dinge, Oranienstraße 25 *DIM - Die Imaginäre Manufaktur, Oranienstraße 26 *Dante Connection - Buchhandlung, Oranienstraße 165 *Wäscherei am Moritzplatz, Textilreinigung, Projekte und Arbeit in sozialer Verantwortung, Oranienstraße 54 *Kita Oranienstraße Kita Pfefferwerk, Kindertagesstätte, Oranienstraße 56 *Steckenpferd Babyfachgeschäft, Babyfachgeschäft, Oranienstraße 57 *'schœner.wærs.wenns.schœner.wær, Accessoires & Nachhaltigkeit, Oranienstraße 58a (wollen dabei sein)' *Aldi Berlin-Kreuzberg, Aldi Nord, Oranienstraße 140-142 . Prinzenstraße *Deutsch Türkisches Umweltzentrum, Prinzenstraße 23 *MDK - Kurierdienst, Kurier, Transport, Umzüge, Lagerung, Prinzenstraße 8 *Neumann W. Heim-Tier-Bedarf, Heim-Tier Bedarf, Prinzenstraße 22 *Robben & Wientjes OHG, Vermietung von Transportern, Prinzenstraße 90/91 *Aral Prinzenstraße, Tankstelle, Prinzenstraße 29 *Prince Charles, Bar, Prinzenstraße 85 F *Linkle Nähinstitut Moritzplatz, Nähen, Nähmaschinen und Nähmaschinenreparatur, Prinzenstraße 85 *Modulor GmbH, Materialien aller Art zum Verkauf, Prinzenstraße 85 *Kochlust, Kulinarische Buchhandlung und Kochschule, Prinzenstraße 85d Prinzessinnenstraße *Aktiv Reinigungsservice, Glas- und Gebäudereinigung, Prinzessinnenstraße 2 *Interkulturelles Familienberatungszentrum, von der Caritas, Prinzessinnenstraße 30 *Virtual Identity Berlin, Digitale Medien, Prinzessinnenstraße 1 *Druckerei die Preinfalken GmbH, Offsetdruckerei, Prinzessinnenstraße 29 *x-media GmbH, Digital Druckerei, Prinzessinnenstraße 26 *Daimler AG - Mercedes-Benz Niederlassung Berlin, Daimler, Prinzessinnenstraße 21 *Autohaus Moritzplatz GmbH, Autohaus, Prinzessinenstrasse 8-14 *Betahaus Berlin, Coworking Space und Open Design City, Prinzessinnenstraße 19-20 *DEKRA Automobil GmbH Kfz-Prüfstelle Berlin-Kreuzberg, Prinzessinnenstraße 17-18 *Catwalk Enterprises Berlin UG (haftungsbeschränkt), Modelmanagement, Prinzessinnenstraße 19-20 *jovoto GmbH, Platform für kreative Projekte, Prinzessinnenstraße 20 *Yab Academy, Akademie für Hair und Make Up Artists, Prinzessinnenstraße 20 *Prinzessinnengärten, Urbane Landwirtschaft, Prinzesinnenstrasse 15 Reichenberger Straße (zwischen Erkelenzdamm und Kottbusser Tor) *Rossmann Filiale, Reichenberger Straße 175 Ritterstraße *OWC-Verlag für Außenwirtschaft GmbH, Ritterstraße 2B *Sill Franz GmbH Lichttechnische Spezialfabrik, Leuchten und Strahlersysteme Entwicklung, Ritterstraße 9 *ÏMA Design Village, A playbround for creativity - creative community space, Ritterstraße 12-14 *Kindertagesstätte, 030 81469841, Ritterstraße 69 Sebastianstraße . Segitzdamm *FSK Kino und Peripher Filmverleih GmbH, Segitzdamm 2 *Heimat Werbeagentur GmbH, Segitzdamm 2 Waldemarstraße *'HeileHaus e.V. - leistet auf Naturheilkunde basierende, gesundheitsfördernde Arbeit, die sich besonders an sozial Benachteiligte richtet. Waldemarstraße 36' (dabei) Stellen Räume zur Verfügung *Kath. Kirchengemeinde St. Michael, Waldemarstraße 8 *Moebelmania GmbH, Waldemarstraße 1 *SIEFOS Wohn- und Sozialprojekt, Waldemarstraße 12 *KS Bodenbelagsarbeiten GmbH, Bodenbeläge aller Art, Waldemarstraße 22 *AMB Dambacher GmbH Baudenkmalpflege, Antiquitäten, Möbelrestaurierung, Baudenkmalpflege, Waldemarstraße 24 *Special Touch - Shiatsu Events, Shiatsu Behandlungen, Waldemarstraße 28 *tanterenate, Coworking Spache "kreativloft", Waldemarstraße 37a *The Wardrobe Berlin, Handelsvertretung für verschiedene Label, Waldemarstraße 38 *Studio80, Photos, Waldemarstraße 38 *Civilistadion, Bolzplatz, Waldemarstraße 57 Wassertorstraße *Die Backstube Vollkornbäckerei GmbH, Bäcker und Laden, Wassertorstraße 2 *Körperwerkstatt Kreuzberg für induktive Physiotherapie S. Breiter-Staufenbiel, Wassertorstraße 62 *Evangelische Simeon-Kirchengemeinde, Wassertorstraße 21 . ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° Initiativen & Ideen thumb|164pxDu bist oder kennst eine Initiative oder ein Projekt, das zu Openit passt und z.B. einen Workshop, eine Aktion, einen Stand, einen Vortrag oder ähnliches anbieten könnte. Trage es oder Dich in die Liste ein. Oben ist auch eine Liste mit Institutionen & Leuten vor Ort im Gebiet von Openit 2013 in Berlin. . Liste von Initiativen . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . #BUND für Umwelt und Naturschutz #Grüne Liga Berlin #Trial & Error Kulturlabor #Felix Schwenzel von wirres.net hat auf der re:publica 13 einen schönen Vortrag gehalten „10 Vorschläge um die Welt zu verbessern“ #'grüne Stadt-Planungsgemeinschaft (sind dabei)'' #"Readymades", junge Plattform: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Readymades/276853612425336?ref=hl #Wissenschaftsladen Potsdam #Sustainable Design Center #'''Jay Cousins, Mindflip ''(ist dabei)'' #'Christian Siefkes/Keimform.org' #ReUse-Computer #'Leila Berlin - Leihladen ''(sind dabei)' #'Ula - Umsonstlädin (sind dabei')'' #'MURKS?-Nein danke! Stefan Schridde ''(sind dabei'*')''' #Flussbad Berin http://www.flussbad-berlin.de/ #Dragon Dreaming #Hackidemia http://www.hackidemia.com/ #''Open Design City Berlin Betahaus (people in beta)'' #Material Mafia #'OuiShare (Berlin) ' #'Stadt macht satt, Anja Fiedler ''(ist dabei)' #Wam Kat - angefragt #Valentina Karga – DIY sustainable everything #Open State #Micro Housing Strategies #Context (sustainable walking seminars) #die Bürger Uni – Lernen voneinander #'Changing Course Berlin - the practical collaborative economy in action (sind dabei)' #Make Sense – Social Entrepreneurship #Kimidori – Möbel aus alten Paletten #Richard Schut - (Guerilla Theatre projects) #Unfucktheplanet - Own Your Impact #Loesje - Social sustainability through creative writing #Ozon Cyclery (bamboo bikes) #Creative coding – Abe Pazos #StartNext- Crowdfunding #The HUB Berlin #HowDo #Open Source Bier Mier (sind dabei*')''' #'Mealsharing ''(sind dabei)' #Sterngartenodyssee + Apfelsternwarte http://www.sterngartenodyssee.de/ + http://www.apfelsternwarte.de/ #'Quartiermeister Bier für den Kiez (sind dabei)' #'OWi Offene Ökologische Umwelt und Wirtschaft (sind dabei) ''' #'Essbare Waldgärten – Antje Manteuffel ''(ist dabei) ''' #'Zero Waste Germany ''(sind dabei) ''' #'Open Source Ecology Germany ''(dabei)' #'Jupiter C. - Terraforming Time Travel Walks (ist dabei) ''' #Geruechte Kueche - https://www.facebook.com/FGKzk #Stiftung Naturschutz Berlin http://www.stiftung-naturschutz.de/ #Trenntwende Berlin - Mülltrennung und Abfallentsorgung leicht gemacht #Deutsch türkisches Umweltzentrum Berlin #Tactical Technology Collective Berlin #'Betahaus Berlin (''people in beta!) ''' #RAP Berlin - Energy Solutions #WWF Deutschland (Berlin) #Green Drinks Berlin #Vanilla Way - Begleitung von Projekten und Gruppenprozessen #Planet Modulor - am Moritzplatz #Formulor - am Moritzplatz #Open Data/Knowledge Foundation Berlin #OpenPlanB - Michael Kreil #'Newthinking Berlin – mit allerlei Strategien zu Openness ''(sind dabei)' #Creative Commons Deutschland #'Fairnopoly – dreh’ das Spiel um (ist dabei)' #'Beerwinkel Schule – Bildung für nachhaltige Entwicklung (sind dabei)' #'Nadine Rahimtoola – Masken und Performance (ist dabei) ''' #e5 – European Business Council for Sustainable Energy #Etsy - Marktplatz #Bausteln - Demokratisierung des Produktionswissens #Design Research Lab - UDK-Berlin #Pamyo - Green Open Source Fashion #Invented here #'Schöner wärs wenns schöner wär - Moritzplatz ''(sind dabei*)' #actionweaver - open design #aluc - Upcycling Fashion aus Berlin #'Van Bo - Hartz IV Möbel usw. (media support)' #Mendel Heit Design Lab #Optima Labs - Open Hardware etc. #Kunst-Stoffe-Berlin #knowable.org – GitHub for Makers #Berlin21.de #box66 und social impact lab - Coworking Space für Soziale Unternehmen #Purapur Windel - Hybridwindel (sind dabei)'' #Institut für Raumexperimente - Olafur Eliasson #Blue Engineering (TU Berlin) Ingenieurinnen und Ingenieure mit sozialer und ökologischer Verantwortung #Urbanophil e.V. Berlin - Netzwerk für urbane Kultur #Stadtgeschichten #Fakultät IV - Planen und Bauen - TU Berlin #Henryk Plötz - Reverse Engineering Vortrag #http://www.slowfood-berlin.de - Slow Food Berlin #'http://www.autofrei.de/ - ''autofrei leben! e.V. (sind dabei)' #Interkulturelle Naturwerkstatt Berlin #Baumhaus e.V. #id22.net #Gamestorm Berlin (Urban Games) #ABBO - Arbeitsgemeinschaft Berlin-Brandenburgischer Ornithologen #Florian Rivière – City Hacker #European Bioplastics #USE – Behinderten Werkstatt Oranienstr. 27 – bauen ökologische Dinge #Culinary Misfits | Brumsack + Krakowski GbR #OpenVBB #Netzwerk Wachstumswende #'be able - open & social design -'' (sind dabei)'' . Liste von Medienplattformen & Kanälen #Drehscheibe Nachhaltigkeit #Keimform Blog #Oya Zeitung #Rabe Ralf . . ---- Platz, Ort oder Gelegenheit eintragen? Ein paar Hinweise für das Einpflegen von Orten. Es ist ein bisschen komplizierter als einfach in eine Liste zu schreiben. *Um Fotos ins Wiki laden zu können, müsst ihr angemeldet sein, ein Profil erstellt haben. *Versucht euch bei der Formatierung, der Auswahl und Gliederung der Daten an dem zu orientieren, was schon da ist. *Arbeitet mit der „Vorschau“, speichert euren Eintrag bitte nur, wenn er gelungen ist. *Neue Tabelle anlegen? Tabelleneigenschaften wie folgt festlegen. Zeilen: 1, Breite: 666, Überschriften: keine *Bildgröße in der Tabelle: 250px *Für die Ausrichtung in den Spalten: Cursor über die Tabelle, rechte Maustaste - Zelle/Zelleneigenschaften, Vertikale Ausrichtung: Oben *Tabellenzeile hinzufügen? Cursor über die Tabelle, rechte Maustaste, Zeile/Zeile danach einfügen *Solltet ihr Probleme haben, kontaktiert Olec f.i.l.z@email.de . ---- ''_*'_ '''wahrscheinlich' | probably '' Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit